With a high-speed development of animal husbandry, aquaculture and pet economy, the industry pays more and more attention to nutrition and health of livestock, aquatic animals and pets, as well as their quality of life and health, which promotes a development of efficient nutrition supplement product, for example, development and application of protein powder, fat powder, high-energy nutrition paste and the like.
Common nutrition supplement for animals is made of protein, fat and nucleic acids which derive from animal, plant and microorganisms. Nowadays, protein and fat from an animal source generally used for preparing nutrition supplement are mainly derived from milk protein, whey protein, plasma protein and viscera such as liver, intestine membrane and the like. Protein and fat from a botanic source are mainly derived from seeds or processed byproducts of oil plants such as soybean. A microorganism source mainly comprises yeast paste and algae powder which are rich in protein, fat and nucleic acids and made by processing yeast powder and microalgae.
An edible insect protein will be a source of protein and fat of new type animal feed. In May 2013, Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO) published a report, Edible Insect, Future Expectations of Food and Feed Safety, which strongly advocated that every country should develop edible insects as a source of new type protein and fat for human or animal consumption respectively in the future to reduce dependence on lands, forest deterioration and an emission of greenhouse gas. On the other hand, the insect protein is abundant in antibacterial peptide, and fat which has a high concentration of lauric acid, and unknown growth factors. The insect protein presents a positive influence on the growth and health of human and farmed animals.
A dried insect larva comprises 40% or more of protein and rational amino acids composition, which is suitable for cultivating poultry and aquatic animals. There is a great variety of fatty acids in insect fat, including more than ten kinds of saturated fatty acids, unsaturated fatty acids and polyunsaturated fatty acids. The saturated fatty acids can be lauric acid, palmitic acid and the like, the unsaturated fatty acids can be oleic acid and the like and the polyunsaturated fatty acids can be linoleic acid and the like.
Insect serving as a new type feed protein has been just started. The content of insect protein in so called insect feed protein raw material which was just launched to market at present is low and is mainly compound with vegetable protein and conventional animal protein. Besides, the content of fatty acids is relatively low. Moreover, the nutrition supplement for newborn animals still consists of proteins and fat from conventional animal source and botanic source, which is unable to provide sufficient nutrition effectively for the newborn animals to grow fast.
In view of this, the present invention has developed the nutrition supplement product with more abundant nutrition and higher efficiency to solve the above problems.